The present invention generally pertains to estimating multiple angles of arrival of a target signal received by an array of commutated antenna elements.
Arrays of commutated antenna elements are commonly used in a system for estimating the angle of arrival (AOA) of a received target signal. It is known to obtain samples of the received signal from the array of commutated antenna elements, and, with a computer, to process the samples of the received target signal to estimate multiple angles of arrival of the target signal and other signals received by the array of commutated antenna elements.